Un message à l'amer
by Sarabeka
Summary: Gumi reçoit un message qui n'aurait jamais du lui parvenir. Une invitation à retrouver un être perdu.


**Ca fait longtemps que je suis pas passée par là tiens. **

**Un p'tit Luka x Miku, parce que ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas lu, vu ou écrit. Et peut-être du Gumi x Miku selon la sensibilité de votre radar shojo-ai.**

* * *

- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Gumi n'aurait jamais cru qu'on lui poserait sérieusement la question un jour. Elle pensait que c'était le genre de réflexion que l'on gardait pour les personnes à l'air pâle ou effrayé. Mais pas à elle, quand elle revenait du lycée.

Sa mère retourna à ses occupations, laissant Gumi reprendre un souffle haché sur le pallier. Son sac tomba de son épaule avec un bruit sourd. Ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait à peine quelques minutes avec Rin fit courir un frisson le long de son épine dorsale.

Elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Parce que c'était impossible. Et pourtant, le bout de papier froissé qu'elle serrait encore dans son poing – à s'en faire mal – était bel et bien là. Présent sous sa paume. Réel.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, sa mère la rejoignit.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Gumi leva vers elle un regard éprouvé, au bord des larmes. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Peu importe qu'elle n'ait pas loin de dix-huit ans. Il lui fallait se raccrocher à quelque chose de familier et réconfortant. Sa génitrice tenait parfaitement ce rôle. Elle fondit en larmes alors qu'on la serrait dans des bras forts.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Puis sa mère la fit asseoir sur une chaise bancale dans la cuisine. Gumi ne s'en offusqua pas. Toutes les chaises étaient bancales dans cette cuisine. Elle vit sa mère s'accroupir devant elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle se força à se calmer. Paniquer ne servirait à rien, à part peut-être à alourdir la douleur qui lui écrasait la poitrine en ce moment même.

- J'ai… reçu une lettre, articula-t-elle finalement.

Elle vérifia que le papier froissé était toujours dans sa main, comme pour se rendre compte à nouveau que ce n'était pas un rêve. Sa mère hocha doucement la tête.

- Et cette lettre, que dit-elle ?

Pour toute réponse, Gumi tendit le poing, desserrant difficilement son étreinte. Ses doigts étaient crispés d'avoir tenu trop longtemps cette simple feuille de papier. Elle se rendit compte quand sa mère la déplia devant elle, qu'elle était affreusement froissée. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait hésité à la jeter ou la déchirer. Puis elle s'était dit que ça ne servirait à rien.

- Et bien ! Où est le problème ? C'est une simple lettre de Miku.

Le cœur de Gumi sauta un battement. Comment sa mère pouvait être aussi sereine ?

- Ne prend pas cet air horrifié. Vous vous êtes fâchées avec Miku ?

- Maman…

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler tu sais.

Elle eut un hoquet. D'horreur. Avec l'impression de s'être déconnectée de ce qui lui servait de réalité jusque là.

- Maman… Je te l'ai dit. Ca fait 3 mois que…

- 3 mois !? Et toujours pas réconciliées ?

- Ca fait 3 mois que Miku est morte.

* * *

Dans sa chambre au papier peint recouvert d'articles de journaux, Gumi lisait à nouveau les quelques mots tracés en noir. L'écriture était bien celle de Miku. Suffisamment caractéristique pour ne pas être confondue avec une autre. Hiraganas et katakanas bâclés, comme ceux d'un enfant de maternelle, mais des kanjis impeccables. Quand Gumi lui avait demandé comment ça se faisait, Miku avait déclaré que les kanjis étaient des dessins à eux seuls, des petites œuvres d'art, le reste n'était que gribouillages sans importance.

S'ajoutait à cette police unique, la signature faite d'un trait léger. Les initiales M et H couplés en un seul signe. Quasi ésotérique. Le même qui terminait les rares lettres échangées de son vivant. Non, ce n'était pas un faux. La lettre était bien de Miku.

Elle repensa à la façon dont elle avait reçu cette simple feuille de papier. Elle rentrait avec Rin, comme tous les soirs. Le domicile de la blonde se trouvait sur le chemin de la maison de Gumi, elles en profitaient pour rentrer ensemble lorsque leurs heures de cours coïncidaient. Et en discutant, Gumi avait vu quelque chose flotter ou planer vers elle.

Elle savait maintenant qu'il planait. C'est ce que faisait l'avion en papier qu'elle avait attrapé au vol, curieuse et surtout par réflexe. Rin l'avait vue pâlir après avoir déplié l'avion. Gumi s'était excusée et était partie en quatrième vitesse chez elle, plantant son amie au milieu du trottoir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux articles de journaux sur les murs. Tous parlaient de la même chose, du même drame. Une jeune fille de seize ans s'est jetée du cinquième étage. Une jeune fille qui n'avait soi-disant aucun problème familial ou autre. Le genre de personne banale que n'importe qui finit par oublier.

Seulement voilà, Gumi n'était pas n'importe qui. Par rapport à Miku en tous cas. Elle avait été une confidente fidèle. Mais même avec ça, Miku n'avait rien dit, n'avait rien laissé paraître qui présageait une fin aussi tragique. Ou plutôt, n'avait rien voulu dire.

Parce que Gumi avait bien vu. Les grands yeux de Miku n'étaient plus aussi rieurs qu'avant, son sourire avait tout du faux, ses rires sonnaient tout autant artificiels. Et puis elle avait commencé à être constamment fatiguée, à être victime d'insomnies, à ne manger que du bout des lèvres. Alors quand elle avait appris que Miku s'était jetée dans le vide et qu'elle en était morte, Gumi n'y avait pas cru de suite. Miku était devenue tellement maigre, tellement légère, qu'elle aurait flottée jusqu'au sol.

Comme l'avion dont le papier s'usait à force d'avoir été plié et replié.

A ce rythme, il tomberait bientôt en poussière.

Elle le déplia sur son bureau et le lissa du plat de la main. Une fois ceci fait, elle le glissa dans une pochette transparente. Hors de question de s'en débarrasser.

Mais d'où venait-il ?

Pas de Miku, c'était simplement impossible. Alors qui était assez fourbe pour raviver le souvenir d'une amie perdue ? Gumi ne voyait personne pour tenir ce rôle.

Le message en lui-même était aussi neutre que possible.

_Salut. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Réponds-moi._

* * *

Elle avait répondu. Par bêtise, par acharnement, par obstination… Par tout ça et d'autres choses encore sûrement. Une lettre beaucoup plus longue que le simple message qu'elle avait reçu. Une feuille entièrement noircie de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer en repensant à leurs longs fous rires face à des émissions de télé, aux écouteurs partagés dans la cage d'escaliers de l'immeuble de Miku, aux cadeaux échangés à la moindre occasion, aux soirées à se raconter des histoires et des secrets en tous genres.

Tous ces petits moments qui forgeaient une amitié véritable.

Une fois devant sa lettre terminée, elle se sentit stupide de répondre à un fantôme. Encore plus quand elle commença à plier le tout sous forme d'avion. Long et fuselé, tout en restant une simple feuille de papier. Un message qui filerait sûrement tout droit si elle le lançait d'un point en hauteur. Avant de suivre les courants de vents chauds qui parcouraient la cité. Il monterait alors, loin et haut. Jusqu'au ciel. Jusqu'aux nuages. Jusqu'à… Miku ? Peut-être ?

Elle fit longtemps tourner l'avion entre ses doigts. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Suffisamment pour que les étoiles soient claires et la lune haute. Elle se traita d'idiote et se leva pour ouvrir sa fenêtre. Un air chaud lui fouetta le visage. Les nuits de juillet étaient affreusement chaudes. Bientôt les vacances d'août…

Le papier blanc reflétait une drôle de couleur claire. Diffuse. Et elle se dit : ''Pourquoi pas ?''

Son bras partit en arrière, doigts resserrés sur le pli de l'avion. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait un peu.

''Normal'' pensa-t-elle.

Elle eut l'impression que ce n'était pas elle qui détendait son coude vers l'avant. Mais une enfant qui espérait encore voir une amie décédée lui sourire au clair de lune.

L'avion fila tout droit et monta, doucement. Elle le suivit des yeux, avant qu'il ne se fasse happer par les lueurs des réverbères.

* * *

Elle y pensa quelques jours et l'espoir s'effilocha. Comment un simple avion de papier aurait pu atterrir dans les mains de Miku ? Il avait du se crasher dans une ruelle sordide et moisir dans une flaque d'eau croupie.

Et puis il y eut la réponse. Un soir qu'elle faisait ses devoirs, la fenêtre ouverte dans une vaine tentative d'aérer la pièce, elle aperçut un mouvement furtif du coin de l'œil. Quand elle vit l'avion posé sur son lit, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle l'attrapa d'une main fébrile, à la fois terriblement excitée, et effrayée à l'idée d'être déçue.

Ecriture à la fois bâclée et soignée, signature étrange. Miku.

Sans aucun doute.

_Excuse-moi. La lettre précédente ne t'était pas adressée. Ce n'est pas grave. Ca m'a fait très plaisir de savoir que tu vas bien. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais bien. _

Ces quelques phrases la désappointèrent.

Si Miku allait bien, c'est qu'elle n'était pas morte. Ces lettres en étaient une preuve formelle également. Où se trouvait-elle alors ?

Gumi voulait la voir, vérifier de ses yeux ce que sa logique humaine avait du mal à concevoir.

Elle rédigea immédiatement une réponse dans laquelle se fondait cette phrase :

_Où puis-je te trouver ?_

Trois jours sans rien. Trois jours à guetter le moindre souffle de vent qui pourrait amener un signe quelconque de Miku. Avion ou… chant.

Car Miku avait l'habitude de chanter de son vivant. Chanter pour le plaisir de s'écouter et de faire entendre sa voix. Une voix claire et haut perchée. Mais juste. Gumi chantait alors avec elle, même si sa voix était bien plus basse que celle de son amie. Et depuis la mort prématurée de Miku, Gumi ne chantait plus. Rin lui avait fait la remarque il y avait quelques jours. Gumi ne savait pas si elle avait fait le lien. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le cœur à chanter. Tout simplement.

Et bizarrement, il lui semblait parfois entendre quelques notes, des syllabes fugaces portées par le vent, comme les avions en papier qui leur servaient de messagers aériens. Quelques mots sur un air que Miku affectionnait particulièrement.

Gumi avait commencé à les entendre quelques jours seulement après la mort de son amie. Mais elle avait pensé à des hallucinations auditives dues au choc. Dorénavant, elle avait de sérieux doutes. Soit tout n'était qu'hallucinations et elle était donc réellement folle, soit il ne s'agissait véritablement pas d'illusions. Elle ignorait quelle option était la plus enviable.

Le mouvement qu'elle guettait tant apparut enfin. Elle observa le pliage se poser sur son bureau en silence et le déplia plus calmement que les autres fois. Il n'y avait qu'une phrase qu'elle relut plusieurs fois. Comme pour être sûre qu'elle se graverait en lettres sombres dans sa mémoire.

_Retrouve-moi à la vieille tour de radio, le 15, quand il fera nuit_.

* * *

Gumi avançait tête baissée et poings serrés. Normalement, elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Dans ce vieux quartier qui serait bientôt rasé pour être remplacé par un lotissement de style occidental. Ce serait des murs gris et uniformes. Moches.

Sa mère n'avait rien dit en la voyant sortir. Elle avait l'habitude. Mais Gumi ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle lui passerait un savon en découvrant sa fille rentrer à pas d'heure. Le soleil se couchait tard en cette saison. Le temps de revenir chez elle, ce serait tout aussi tard. Pas loin de minuit sûrement.

La silhouette délabrée de la tour radio se découpa dans son champ de vision lorsqu'elle releva enfin la tête. C'était un bâtiment tout aussi vieux et abîmé que les autres. Elle franchit ce qui avait été à l'époque le hall d'entrée et commença une longue ascension pour atteindre le toit. Ascenseurs et monte-charges ne fonctionnaient plus depuis longtemps. Le temps qu'elle parvienne au sommet, essoufflée et le front trempé de sueur, le soleil se couchait, loin à l'Ouest.

La silhouette sombre de la cité se découpait sur le ciel orange. Gumi attendit en observant ce spectacle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse presque entièrement noir. Les lueurs de la ville empêchaient l'obscurité complète d'envahir les rues. C'était grisant de sentir le vent siffler à ses oreilles, au-dessus de la chaleur moite dans laquelle elle baignait toute la journée. Et ce vent bienfaiteur lui apporta une voix. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru - qu'elle n'aurait jamais du - entendre à nouveau.

Une voix toute timide.

- Hey…

Elle la vit en se retournant. Et elle pouvait dorénavant affirmer qu'elle avait vu un fantôme. Miku était là, sans y être vraiment. Silhouette menue et diaphane. Elle donnait une impression de fragilité effrayante. Comme si elle pouvait se briser au moindre courant d'air.

Gumi s'avança lentement, à gestes mesurés, avec la peur au ventre de faire disparaître ce qui semblait être une illusion trop réelle.

Miku eut un sourire.

- Je suis réelle tu sais.

Gumi s'élança en avant. Vers celle qui était comme une sœur, une amie, une confidente. Enlevée trop tôt et revenue miraculeusement. Une résurrection !

Elle n'entendit pas Miku lui dire d'attendre, de ralentir et de faire attention. Et au lieu de sentir Miku dans ses bras, elle n'enserra que du vide avant de rouler au sol. En se relevant, elle regarda ses mains, puis leva les yeux vers Miku qui l'avait rejointe. Accroupie près d'elle. Gumi la détailla un instant avant de lever la main. Elle la vit passer à travers la poitrine de Miku qui ne broncha pas.

- Comment… ? articula-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le fantôme se redressa.

- Je suis morte Gumi.

Elle lui tourna le dos, son regard fixant l'horizon couvert d'étoiles et de lueurs citadines. Gumi sentit son cœur se serrer. Oui, Miku était morte. Elle n'avait pas assisté à une résurrection. Mais se l'entendre dire par la principale concernée… c'était comme si on la lui arrachait une deuxième fois.

- Je ne suis plus de ce monde.

* * *

Miku plia une feuille de papier en quatre, recommença l'opération quelques fois de ses doigts éthérés jusqu'à obtenir un avion. Elle le fit tourner un instant devant ses yeux, le tenant par la pointe avant de le porter à ses lèvres et d'y planter un baiser qui laissa Gumi dubitative. Elle lança l'avion d'un geste ample du bras et le regarda survoler les lumières de la ville jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Filant tout droit.

Miku vint s'asseoir près de Gumi en ''soupirant''. Si tant est qu'un fantôme avait un souffle. Elle tourna vers la vivante un regard enjoué. Le même qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle voulait annoncer quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Gumi se rendit compte que Miku n'était pas triste. Elle n'était pas un de ces esprits errants, retenus sur terre par un chagrin trop lourd. Et ça lui mit du baume au cœur.

- Tu as l'air heureuse, déclara Gumi.

Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, la jeune fille était persuadée de ne jamais avoir vu Miku aussi rayonnante, sans prendre en compte cette aura étrange. Miku baissa les yeux, visiblement gênée. Puis elle les leva vers le ciel et étira ses bras en l'air.

- Tu as raison. Je le suis. Peut-être même que je ne l'ai jamais autant été.

- Et que nous vaut cet accès de bonne humeur ?

- J'ai… J'ai fait une rencontre…

Gumi ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- A… avant ? Ou après que…

Elle n'osait pas dire la suite.

- Avant d'avoir sauté, termina Miku. Les lettres lui sont destinées. Je ne pensais pas que tu en recevrais une. Comme quoi, même les facteurs de l'au-delà peuvent se tromper.

Elle émit un petit rire à la fin de sa phrase. Rire que Gumi ne partagea pas. La lettre reçue avait été une erreur. Quelque part, ça l'attristait. Miku sembla s'en rendre compte.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de contacter des personnes encore vivantes. Crois-moi. Si j'avais été au courant, je l'aurais fait plus tôt.

Elle arriva à tirer un pâle sourire à son amie comme ça. Gumi savait que Miku n'était pas du genre à mentir. Pourquoi ceci aurait changé après sa mort ?

- Dis-moi… ça fait comment ?

- De quoi ?

- De mourir.

Un instant passa. Durant lequel la seule chose audible était le son de la cité qui se plongeait dans la nuit. Son de voitures roulant au ralenti, sirène de police, cris de passants, bruits de pas tranquilles ou pressés. Ce méli-mélo auditif leur parvenait de loin, étrangement étouffé. Gumi ne s'était jamais sentie aussi isolée du monde. Peut-être avait-elle franchi une barrière invisible ?

Pendant deux secondes, je me suis vu voler dans les airs, articula Miku.

Un courant d'air ébouriffa les cheveux de Gumi tandis que ceux de Miku restaient raides, noués en ses deux longues couettes.

- Le sol s'est rapproché à une vitesse folle. Il y a eu un grand choc.

Gumi déglutit.

- Je suppose que mon corps était complètement fracassé. Mais je n'ai rien senti d'autre que ce choc. Et bizarrement, j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'étais au sommet de cette tour. Pas de tunnel avec de la lumière, pas de petit ange pour te mener au paradis ou ailleurs.

Ce fut à Miku d'hésiter.

- C'est à ce moment que j'ai eu peur.

- Seulement à ce moment là ? demanda Gumi.

- Oui, répondit Miku en hochant la tête. Je pensais ne jamais me réveiller, ou alors qu'on me montrerait le chemin s'il y en avait un. Et je me suis retrouvée perchée au sommet de cette tour radio. Je n'ai pas encore osé en descendre.

Trois mois que Miku était ici. Seule. Avec pour unique compagnie celle des corbeaux qui venaient s'y percher.

- Et cette fameuse rencontre ?

Sûrement que si ça peau n'avait pas été aussi pâle, Miku aurait rougit. Il ne manquait que ça à son expression pour qu'elle ait tout d'une vierge effarouchée.

- C'est… une fille que j'ai croisée pendant une sortie shopping avec les jumeaux l'hiver dernier. On a discuté un peu, on a échangé numéro et mails. Et puis… Et puis…

Ses hésitations étaient adorables. Le sourire de Gumi s'élargit alors, taquin.

- Dis-moi, tu serais pas un peu amoureuse des fois ?

Elle avait dit ça sans vraiment penser que ce serait la vérité. Aussi, elle du avoir l'air tout à fait crétin lorsque Miku lui confirma cette hypothèse.

Silence.

- Tu m'en as jamais parlé ! hurla soudainement Gumi en se redressant et en pointant Miku du doigt.

Cette dernière détourna la tête.

- C'était gênant… marmonna-t-elle en guise d'excuse.

- C'est surtout stupide. Encore plus si c'est à cause d'elle que tu as sauté ! Qu'est-ce…

- Tais-toi ! l'interrompit Miku.

Elle se leva à son tour et fit face à son amie.

- J'aurais amplement préféré mourir de coma idyllique plutôt que de m'écraser du haut de cet immeuble ! continua-t-elle, apparemment furieuse.

Gumi vit que les mains d'un fantôme pouvaient trembler.

- Le souci, c'est qu'elle est morte avant moi.

- Quoi ? Mais comment… ?

- Une de ces maladies qui te bouffe en quelques semaines. Elle est partie deux semaines avant moi.

Trois mois et demi… Ca se tenait. C'était à peu près la période à laquelle Miku avait changée. Gumi se tut. Finalement, Miku n'était pas la plus stupide des deux. L'histoire qu'elle lui avait racontée était digne des pires scénarios de drama, mais elle était réelle. Douloureusement réelle.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle alors.

- Bah… Ce n'est rien. Je suis morte après tout. C'est pas ça qui va me pourrir la vie.

Elles échangèrent un sourire. Comme avant.

- Et cette fille. Elle est dans le coin ?

Pour toute réponse, Miku pointa le doigt vers l'horizon. Vers l'endroit où elle avait lancé l'avion.

- C'est à elle que j'envoie les messages habituellement. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était du côté du parc d'attractions. Mais sous cette forme…

Elle regarda au travers de ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'une traversée de la ville donnerait…

- Moi non plus, fit Gumi pour elle-même.

* * *

Il existait un adage populaire qui disait ''qui ne tente rien, n'a rien''. Et même si Gumi était plutôt partisane du ''qui ne tente pas, n'échoue pas'', elle ne pouvait pas laisser Miku seule au sommet de cette tour. En redescendant pour rentrer chez elle, elle fut prise de remords et d'interrogations.

Comment faire pour traverser la ville ? Avancer avec un fantôme à ses côtés attirerait sans aucun doute l'attention.

Elle y songea longtemps après être rentrée, avant de s'endormir.

* * *

- Tu lui as demandé des précisions sur l'endroit où elle se trouve ? fit Gumi.

Elle été revenue deux jours plus tard.

Devant elle, Miku envoyait un énième message sous forme d'avion. Une fois qu'il eut disparu à l'horizon, elle rejoignit Gumi, déjà assise.

- Elle m'a dit de ne pas la rejoindre au parc, que je ne la trouverais pas.

Elle disait ces mots avec une moue boudeuse.

- C'est gonflé ! râla Gumi. Tu t'es suicidée pour la retrouver, et au dernier moment, elle ne veut plus de toi !

- Attends ! l'interrompit Miku, poings sur les hanches. Elle m'a aussi dit que c'est elle qui viendrait me rejoindre.

- Depuis le parc d'attractions, on a le temps.

Elle fit signe à Miku de s'asseoir près d'elle, en tapotant le sol.

- Parle-moi d'elle.

Miku lui offrit un clin d'œil pétillant.

- Je pense que vous auriez eu du mal à vous entendre.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- C'est une fille fière et butée. Elle est belle et elle le sait.

- Une pimbêche quoi…

- Qui est une pimbêche ? demanda une voix d'outre tombe derrière elles.

Gumi se retourna, s'attendant à trouver la silhouette d'un autre curieux, d'un agent de la sécurité invisible qui était censée veiller sur la tour abandonnée. Tout sauf la silhouette éthérée d'une jeune femme.

Un fantôme elle aussi. Comme Miku.

Cette dernière se releva brusquement.

- Luka ! appela-t-elle en s'élançant en avant.

Elle courut vers l'intéressée d'une course d'enfant. Trop heureuse de retrouver un être cher. Gumi s'attendait à la voir passer au travers du corps fantomatique, de la même manière qu'elle avec Miku, quelques jours auparavant.

Il n'en fut rien. Elles s'agrippèrent, purent se toucher, s'enlacer. Elle devait se l'avouer, Gumi était jalouse. Cette Luka, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pour laquelle Miku avait sauté… Cette fille pouvait toucher son amie.

Est-ce que leur étreinte était chaude ? Comme lorsqu'elles se tenaient innocemment la main durant leurs sorties en ville.

Gumi eut subitement envie de sauter à la gorge de cette Luka. Et de lui faire payer l'absence de Miku à grands coups de poings dans la figure. Elle se résolut au calme en se disant que si elle fonçait en courant vers ce fantôme aux longs cheveux rose pastel, elle ne ferait que passer au travers et basculer par-dessus le garde corps. S'en suivrait alors une longue chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut.

Et si Miku lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait senti qu'un choc et n'avait pas eu mal, elle ne voulait pas tenter l'expérience.

Elle les regarda un instant. En se demandant qui était devenu le fantôme aux yeux des autres. Au bout d'un moment, agacée par ces retrouvailles qui duraient trop à son goût, elle s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. Les deux fantômes se séparèrent. Et si Miku baissa les yeux, comme prise en flagrant délit d'une grosse bêtise, ce ne fut pas le cas de Luka. Malgré son teint éthéré et la lueur diaphane de ses yeux, Gumi sentait une fierté étonnamment mal placée.

Elle ne fut que plus étonnée de la voir s'incliner légèrement dans sa direction. Elle lui rendit son salut.

- C'est donc toi la fameuse Gumi, déclara Luka après qu'elles se soient redressées.

- Et toi la fameuse Luka.

Finalement, peut-être que le courant passait.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se trouver au sommet d'une tour radio en compagnie de deux fantômes ? fit Luka.

- C'est mortel, ironisa Gumi.

Miku commença à rire, observées par ses deux camarades. Au regard que Luka accorda à la plus jeune, Gumi sut qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. Elles chérissaient la même personne, chacune à leur manière.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Miku pliait un autre avion messager. Elle s'avança vers le bord de la tour pour pouvoir le lancer.

- Pour qui était celui-ci ?

- Pour ma mère.

- Et celui d'avant ?

- Pour Ruko.

- Et encore avant ?

- Oliver.

- Oliver n'est pas mort il y a un an ? Un accident de voiture non ?

- Oui. Mais si j'arrive à envoyer un message à Gumi, je peux bien en envoyer un à Oliver.

Luka et Gumi s'interrogèrent du regard. Voilà une demi-heure que Miku envoyait des avions dans l'espoir d'obtenir des nouvelles de son entourage. Vivant. Ou trépassé avant elle.

Luka trouvait ça mignon et amusant. Gumi pensait juste que c'était glauque. Communiquer avec les morts la dépassait largement pour le moment.

Avec Miku oui. Mais pas les autres.

Elle redoutait de voir arriver une réponse. Ou même pire. Qu'un troisième fantôme surgisse soudainement de nulle part, soucieux de ne pas laisser la jeune Miku sans nouvelles plus longtemps.

Miku lançait son septième avion quand une forme blanche apparut au-dessus de sa tête. En la voyant, elle se demanda si l'origami était décidément le réseau le plus utilisé pour les messages post-mortem. Une grue battait lentement des ailes dans leur direction. Miku la réceptionna dans le creux de ses mains et le déplia sans pitié.

- C'est Oliver qui a répondu ! lança-t-elle joyeusement en rejoignant ses deux amies.

Le jeune garçon avait fait vite. Il se disait peiné pour leur mort, à Miku et Luka. Mais relativisait assez bien par rapport au fait qu'il pourrait leur montrer les meilleurs endroits à fréquenter pour un trépassé. Elles rirent un instant de la situation.

Jusqu'à ce que Gumi parvienne à déchiffrer les dernières lignes du message que Miku tenait toujours en main.

« Nous nous reverrons dans cette seconde vie ». Et pas dans l'autre.

Miku ne serait plus avec elle, mais avec ces esprits. Dans une non-vie qui s'annonçait plus agréable que celle qui la précédait. Et Gumi s'en voulait pour cette jalousie qui la dévorait.


End file.
